


Right in front of me

by SlytherinIceFaery



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: S2e14 Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinIceFaery/pseuds/SlytherinIceFaery
Summary: This is just a drabble about how I think the scene with the Seelie Queen should have gone.





	Right in front of me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nadda. That privilege goes to the amazing Cassandra Clare. 
> 
> Not beta-ed. All mistakes are mine.

He knew they weren't going to get out of the Seelie Kingdom unharmed. He knew the minute that Simon insisted he join them that the baby vampire would cause some kind of issue. Jace instictively reached for his Seraph blade that wasn't there. 

"Let them go!" Jace growled at the Queen. 

"I think not." She replied calmly. "You have two choices. One- you can leave the murderer with me." 

"Not an option," Jace interupted. 

"Then you chose to play my little game," she giggled. 

"What do I have to do?" Jace resigned. 

"I required a kiss." 

"Okay , but you really aren't my type." Jace joked. 

The Queen didn't even blink at his comment before continuing. "You have to take the kiss you desire most from the one you desire most or they both stay here. Don't bother trying to decieve the vitis veritas. It will kill them both if you do not choose quickly." 

Jace stared at Clary for what felt like a life time. She could see it in his face. They had talked about his growing feelings for Simon when they had discovered they were siblings. She smiled. "It's okay Jace." 

"Of course it wll be," Simon piped up. "Just kiss her so We can get out of here. I promise what happens in the Seelie Kingdom, stays in the Seale kingdom." 

Jace closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm glad you feel that way Simon." Face sighed with resignation and took the three strides it required to get to the baby vampire. Simon's eyes widened as Jace placed his hands on either side of his face. Jace looked ready to cry. "I'm sorry!"

Clary beamed as Jace's lips touched Simon's. She'd been trying to get Jace to tell Simon how he felt since they had the all night a discussion about being siblings and what that meant. Jace had confessed to thinking Simon was attractive and having put more pressure on him than clary because he didn't want anything to happen to Simon. That hadn't worked, Simon had still been turned into a vampire because of him. Clary tried to convince Jace it wasn't his fault, but nothing had worked.

Simon flinched as Jace's lips met his. They were soft. Softer than Simon thought they would be. He felt the vines receed from his arms. Causiously he slid his arms around Jace's middle and pulled him closer. Jace gasped and pulled away. The blonde stared at Simon in disbelief. Leaning forward he placed a light kiss on Jace's cheek and whispered, "We will talk when we get get back to the institute. For now lets get out of here before the Queen changes her mind." 

Jace nods dumbly before turning to the Queen. "Are we free to leave now that you have your kiss?" She nods. "Thank you for your assistance." Jace bowed then turned to leave. 

The trio made their way to the entrance of the seelie kingdom.


End file.
